


Wonder

by carlyhope



Series: The Move [2]
Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made her decission. Now all she had to do was share it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

He yawned loudly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He was still slightly jet-legged and had a rather exhausting day behind him. All he wanted was a hot shower and to sleep for a week. Which was rather unlikely but a boy can dream, no?

 

The lift finally stopped on his floor and he slowly walked to his room. He unlocked the door and reached for the switch when he realized that the light was already on and someone was in the room. A female someone. Female someone he knew only too well.

 

Hearing the door open she looked up from her book and as their eyes met she beamed at him.

 

“Hi.”

 

“What are you …How did you…I mean…Hi.”

 

He was too exhausted to even try and come up with plausible reasons for her presence in his room or even form his scattered thoughts into coherent sentences.

 

So after closing the door behind him he just slumped down onto the couch next to her. But she responded still.

 

“Oh, a maid let me in. She was obviously a fan. I hope you don’t mind.” He just shook his head. “Would it be OK if I crashed here for a night or two?”

 

She seemed a little uncertain asking this question and he didn’t have enough strength left to wonder about the motives behind her plea. Not when there was a bed nearby calling his name so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

 

But being raised the way he was he offered anyway.

 

“No problem. You can have the bed.”

 

The look that crossed her face at his words was a little hard to decipher but it somewhat resembled affection.

 

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed. Especially since you are basically asleep on your feet.”

 

“Exactly, in this state I could fall asleep anywhere.”

 

She regarded him with a contemplative look before suggesting.

 

“Share?” not really giving him a chance to protest or to accept she continued. “Go take a shower,” Was she a mind reader? “and I'll see you in the bedroom.”

 

After this statement he really hoped she wasn’t because his thoughts suddenly turned very dirty.

 

“And I promise to behave myself.”

 

She winked at him and he almost expected a white rabbit with a pocket watch to hop through the room. Because this was just too weird to be real.

 

“I already showered. Hope it's OK.”

 

He really couldn’t care less but thanks to her words he finally registered her attire.

 

She was wearing a grey shirt that was a little big on her and looked vaguely familiar and black shorts. That exposed her legs almost completely. And even though he was apparently too tired to think he wasn’t too tired to get horny. Cold shower suddenly sounded like a much better choice for his evening hygiene.

 

Before his thoughts could get any more out of hand he made his way to the bathroom. Trying hard not to think of what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. And failing miserably.

 

When he got out she was already under the covers on the right side of the bed. Good thing he preferred the left one. Not that he would fight her for it.

 

As he was climbing in she asked.

 

“I was wondering whether you would like to have a dinner with me tomorrow. Or lunch. Or breakfast. Whatever fits your schedule.”

 

“I only have one meeting at three o’clock tomorrow.”

 

“Breakfast it is, then.” She smiled brightly.”Good night.” She turned off the lights on her side of the bed and curled up with her back to him.

 

“Good night.” He whispered back and followed her example.

 

As he closed his eyes the fleeting thought about the reason of her sudden visit entered his mind but before he could finish the question he was sent to the realm of dreams.

 

When he next opened his eyes daylight was already flitting through the hangings and he felt so rested like he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

 

The weird occurrence from the night before returned to him and he was about to dismiss it as a weird dream when he spotted a suitcase that wasn’t his by the window and the smell of coffee assaulted his senses.

 

He took a little time to process the fact that she was really there and then went to the bathroom. As he emerged he followed the smell of the coffee almost cautiously.

 

As he entered the main area of the suit he once again felt as though he fell down the rabbit's hole. She was sitting at the table sipping from a big mug while reading a tatty paperback, the table set with two servings of complete English breakfast.

 

He must have breathed too loud or something because she lifted her head and smiled at him brightly.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” The tone of her voice was one he was sure he had never heard from her before. “I hope you are hungry. I wasn’t sure when you will wake up so I might have gone a little overboard.”

 

As he poured himself a cup of coffee and breathed in the delicious smells he realized he was starving.

 

“It’s OK. I could pretty much eat a horse right now.”

 

“I’m afraid they don’t have that on the menu.”

 

He almost choked on the piece of bacon he popped into his mouth and she just smirked.

 

“You didn’t eat?”

 

“I was waiting for you.”

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

He only barely resisted the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t still asleep.

 

“Kris, why are you here?”

 

Her face grew serious.

 

“Can we eat now and talk later?”

 

He simply shrugged in response.

 

“So how is the filming going so far?”

 

She shifted gears so quickly he had a really hard time following.

 

“Slowly. But it’s really great to be someone else then Edward Bloody Cullen even if it’s only for a while.”

 

She nodded understandingly.

 

“Met any of the co-stars yet?”

 

And so they ate their breakfast while engaging in small talk. It was very nice and a little frustrating.

 

They both finished with the food though he had to help her with her portion a bit – not that he minded. It felt strangely intimate and he liked the feeling. A little too much maybe but he couldn’t bring himself to care when her eyes shone brightly as she recounted some story about her brother flailing her arms around rather wildly in the process.

 

They put the dishes back on the trolley table and settled on the couch. And he asked again.

 

“So, are you going to tell me now?”

 

She turned a little tucking her legs under her so she was facing him and he followed her example almost unconsciously. She was silent studying his face and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she was searching for the words.

 

When she finally spoke it was in a low voice, almost a whisper.

 

“I was thinking a lot this last week. About us. About this weird situation we are in and how to get out of it. Whether I even want to get out of it and what it all would mean.”

 

He was barely breathing as she spoke but had no clue what she was trying to say.

 

“And what did you figured out?”

 

She smiled softly and the look from the previous evening was back on her face. Then she leaned closer to him, so close that he felt her hot breath on his ear and she whispered.

 

“I love you.”

 

His heart stopped. Hell, he was sure the whole bloody universe stood still in that moment. And she just sat back still smiling and affection didn’t even begin to describe the emotions shining from her eyes.

 

“Come again?” he choked out when he managed to re-start his heart.

 

“I love you.”

 

Her voice was clear and secure and he had never heard more beautiful words in his life.

 

“Once more?” he tried his luck and she just laughed and threw herself into his arms. He was yet again astounded about how perfectly she fitted into his embrace while inhaling her sweet scent as he held her tighter.

 

She leaned back a little one arm still around his neck the other hand cupping his cheek.

 

“I love you so much it scared me.”

 

“Scared?” he inquired and she nodded.

 

“Not anymore?”

 

She yet again grew very serious.

 

“No.”

 

And then she kissed him.

 

She kissed him the way he had always wanted to kiss her. With everything in her. Not holding anything back. And he returned the kiss with equal fervor and only too gladly.

 

When they momentarily parted their lips to come up for air the thought crossed his mind that he hadn’t said it back. She knew how he felt but he had never said it out loud. But it had time.

 

Currently his lips were otherwise occupied.

 

 


End file.
